The Kidnapping
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: Once again Alissa finds herself in a mess, but this time she isn't to blame when she gets kidnapped by two bungling ranch hands. These two hands have no idea what is in store for them when they kidnap Alissa! 8th in the series.
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Kidnapping**

**oooooooooooo**

Whether it is when they are locked in each other's arms sharing a romantic moment, or having an argument about Alissa conforming to society's rules, the sparks always fly between this exciting couple. Then you put a couple of bungling kidnappers in the mix and you have this new story in the series. Hope you enjoy it.

**ooooooooooo**

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight was barely peeking in through the dinning room window as Adam and Alissa finished their breakfast. The rest of the family had decided to give them some private time and had left the two alone as they headed out to work early. Adam was enjoying his last cup of coffee as he leaned back in his chair watching Alissa finish her breakfast.

Alissa looked up from her breakfast as she gave Adam a flirty smile, "I sure do love you cowboy!"

As a lazy smile slowly appeared on his handsome face, Adam gazed across the table at his beautiful bride to be. When the two love birds looked into each other's eyes, Alissa grinned and gave Adam a saucy wink. Then she returned to eating her breakfast as Adam continued watching her, ever so thankful that she had come into this life.

From her radiant, long flowing hair to the stubborn set of her chin when she was angry, everything about Alissa fasinated him. And even though she wasn't very big, she would stand toe to toe with anyone when she felt she was in the right. This was one trait that he found admirable _most_ of the time, even though he was the one she was standing toe to toe with on many occasions with her green eyes flashing as she made her point.

But Adam never tired of looking at those incredible, dark green eyes, and he often wondered if even a poet would have trouble describing the beauty of her eyes. They fascinated him with the way they would change color with her moods. When she was angry or upset, they would become a dark shade of emerald green as her fiery temper took over and she would let her displeasure be known. And those same flashing eyes could easily change into a softer shade of green when she was looking at him lovingly as she was doing this morning.

Alissa was everything any man could want in a woman, and this beautiful woman had consented to become his wife. Adam let out a contented sigh as he slowly got up and went over to Alissa's chair. Leaning down by her shoulder, he reached for a few locks of her hair and brought it to his nose as he inhaled its lovely fragrance.

"Your hair always smells of lavender and sunshine, my love."

Then he slowly moved her hair off to the side of her neck as he bent down and started leaving a trail of gentle kisses that started behind her ear and continued down her neck. When Adam felt her body begin to shiver slightly from his touch, he gently turned her face so he could easily capture her parted lips in a sensuous kiss. As the kiss deepened, Adam's hand moved to cradle the back of her neck as his mouth pressed harder against her sweet lips. Alissa moaned lightly as she reached up and laced her fingers through his dark hair feeling her body start to tingle from his touch. Finally, Adam reluctantly pulled away and stood upright still looking at her with his dark smoldering eyes as he flashed his dimpled grin.

"I think we better stop before I won't be able _to_ stop. You do things to me, Alissa, that make it hard for me to ever want to stop kissing you. And all I really want to do right now is sweep you up into my arms and carry you upstairs and lock the door," he declared boldly, as he looked down into her upturned face.

Gently caressing a lock of her hair between his fingers, Adam said softly, "Even though I know that is not possible, I can still have my daydreams. I can't wait until we are married my love, then I will show you just how much I love you."

Giving Alissa a wink that promised of things to come, Adam quickly kissed Alissa's forehead and went back to his seat. Trying to get her own composure under control, Alissa sat there for a moment as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. No one had ever kissed her the way this man could, and he left her breathless every time.

She raised her chin slightly as her eyes sparkled, "I think you are right my handsome cowboy. We definitely needed to stop."

Shaking slightly from Adam's kiss, Alissa reached for the coffee pot and poured Adam a cup. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of what Adam has just said as she brought her own cup to her lips and sipped it slowly. This man could certainly make a girl swoon she thought. Although she was not the swooning type, he sure could maker her toes curl with his kisses and sweet words. And oh the places that her mind went with thoughts of their wedding night. Okay, Ali, time to change the subject she laughed to herself as she felt a blush coming on.

The next several minutes were spent discussing what Adam was going to do for the day until Alissa announced she needed to clear the table and also get started on her day. When she stood up to start clearing the dishes, Adam noticed that she was wearing pants again today. It definitely seemed to him that every time Alissa wore them they became a little tighter on her, accentuating her lovely backside. Adam frowned as he decided this was as good a time as any to let her know how he felt about her wearing pants. He really hated to break the lovely mood they both were in, but this was something he felt strongly about so he might as well tell her how he felt.

Leaning forward casually, Adam smiled and said, "Sweetheart, I don't like it when you wear those men's pants around the ranch, and I would really prefer it if you wouldn't wear them anymore."

Ali looked up from the plates she had stacked in her hands and smiled mischievously.

"Oh really? Well then, do you just want me to wear them in town or save them for church only?"

Adam quirked his brow and frowned briefly at her snide remark.

"Of course not. I don't want you to wear them anywhere! Or at least as much as you do. It really is not very lady like, and I don't like the way the ranch hands stare at you when you are around them in those britches!"

If truth be told, Alissa had noticed some of the hands looking at her a little too long the other day when she had gone outside to the corral in her jeans, but she had just dismissed it. It really wasn't her fault they were a little tight. Adam and Ben had refused to buy her a pair of her own, so she had resorted to using Joe's pants from when he was younger. Of course she wasn't going to share any of this information with Adam to help him justify his concern.

Ali shrugged slightly, "Sorry sweetheart, they are just too comfortable to do chores in for me to want to wear a skirt or dress all the time… and I like wearing pants! You know, Adam, I thought you were progressive in your thinking. Now I can see you are just as old fashioned as the rest of the men around here in your thinking about how a woman should dress."

Putting her hands on her hips, Ali looked down at Adam as a frown was slowly starting to settle on his face.

"Besides, you don't have to worry about other men, Adam. Now that we are engaged you know I only have eyes for you."

Ali came over and put her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she continued to clear away the breakfast dishes.

"I don't think I am any different than any other man when it comes to how I think a woman should dress…especially my woman. Now that we are engaged I feel I should have more of a say in what you wear. And I just don't want you to wear pants as often as you do! I have made up my mind on this subject, Alissa, and I don't want to have this discussion anymore. So just go and change… please."

Adam sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest ready for the battle that he knew was ahead of him.

And it wasn't long in coming as Ali slammed down the dishes as she glared at Adam and loudly declared, "Well, I'm not done with this discussion yet, Mr. Cartwright! I am not a child that needs someone telling them what they can and can't wear! And I can certainly decide what I want to wear for myself! Besides, where I come from women wearing pants is no big deal."

Ali thrust up her chin defiantly as her bright, green eyes flashed as she stood there throwing him a challenging look!

"And furthermore, don't call me your woman! I am my own woman with my own thoughts I will have you know, Mr. Cartwright!"

Here we go again thought Adam as he shook his head—there go those flashing eyes. And when Alissa puts her hands on her hips, I know a good argument will soon follow. Adam cleared his throat as he glared back at Alissa with a challenging look of his own as he continued stating his point of view on this subject.

"Well, it is a big deal in this part of the country, young lady. Men just don't want their wives or future wives to show off their figures to other men. And when you wear those tight britches, you do just that! I don't want men ogling my fiancée when she dresses inappropriately."

Adam frowned slightly as he said dryly, "You know, Alissa, I wish you could remember where you came from. I don't know of any place that encourages proper women to dress like men! You always talk about how progressive the place was that you lived in before you came here, but then you never can remember its name. I would certainly like to know where this place is."

Adam let out a long frustrated sigh, "This is one argument that I'm not going to give in on, Alissa, so you might just as well go up and change."

Adam continued sitting there with his arms crossed in front of him waiting for her to do as he asked.

Ali paused long enough to roll her eyes in annoyance, "Very well, Adam, I can see you have made up your mind on this issue."

Then she gave Adam a sly smile and reached over to collect the pitcher of cream as if she was still clearing the dishes from the table. When she walked behind Adam, a devilish grin came to her lips as she carefully lifted the pitcher above him and proceeded to pour the entire contents over his head!

"Here's what I think of your orders, Mr. Cartwright!"

Ali slammed the pitcher on the table and smiled smugly as she crossed her arms in front of her mimicking Adam and waited for his reaction.

Adam just sat there totally taken by surprise as the cream began to run down his face and onto his red flannel shirt. He continued sitting there for a moment longer as the cream slowly dripped off his chin until he eventually reached for his napkin and carefully proceeded to wipe the cream off his face. Then ever so slowly, he meticulously folded the napkin and placed it back on the table beside his plate. Narrowing his eyes as he glared at Alissa, he pushed back his chair and slowly stood up as he towered over her small frame.

Alissa's eyes widened when she saw the look on Adam's face as he started advancing on her. She had seen Adam's look when he had lost his patience with her before on several occasions, but this look was definitely different. He looked way to calm for her liking and maybe this time she had pushed Adam just a little too far! Deciding what her options might be, she quickly decided running was the best option and this would probably be a good time to start!

Letting out a small squeak, Ali took off running across the great room heading for the front door and safety until she ran smack into Joe!

Poor Joe was just coming in the front door when Ali ran full speed right into the middle of him. After the two collided Joe tried to help her get her balance, but she quickly put out her hand and abruptly pushed him aside as she ordered, "Get out of my way!"

"Ali, where are you going in such a hurry?" Joe asked curiously, as he watched her quickly run out the front door.

He barely started to turn around when he felt a hard shove to his chest as Adam came charging by and also pushed him out of the way.

"Move!" Adam demanded, as he ran out the door fast on Alissa's trail.

"What's got into you two?" Joe muttered.

Then he looked around the room to see if anyone else was going to push him aside before finally turning and walking back to the front door. As he leaned against the doorframe, he grinned as he watched the action that was going on out in the yard in front of the house.

When Ali saw Adam come charging out of the house she knew her safety was short lived, so she immediately started looking around trying to figure out which way to run. She knew he wasn't very happy with her little cream incident and when she saw the scowl on his face, she quickly decided she needed to put something between them. Deciding on the horse trough, Ali strategically positioned herself on the other side of the trough as she and Adam slowly began circling the water trough.

"Now, Adam, you got what you deserved by ordering me like you did! You just make me so mad when you get all arrogant and bossy. Besides, I think you look good in cream."

Ali couldn't help but giggle after her last remark, but she still made sure she kept out of Adam's reach as they continued to circle around the trough.

Suddenly Adam let out a growl as he lunged for Ali but missed her, and she took off running across the yard towards the barn. It didn't take Adam long to catch up to her and as he did, he quickly turned her around so she was facing him and then leaned down and easily hoisted her over his shoulder. Adjusting her on his shoulder, Adam turned and set off for the water trough.

When Ali realized where he was heading she started pounding on his back, but he continued walking towards the trough—determined in his mission! Ali's little show of force did nothing to deter Adam as she kept pounding on his back until he finally reached up and gave her three hard swats to her backside. Then he pulled her down and around into his arms!

"Ouch! That hurt!" Ali exclaimed angrily, as she kicked and squirmed trying to get out of Adam's arms.

"Good!"

"Now, Adam, you let me go this instant!"

But all her struggles did nothing to stop Adam from his destination!

"I think it is time you had some cooling off my little trouble maker! And the trough here looks like just the right thing to give you a refreshing soak and help cool that little temper of yours!"

Adam stood over the trough and acted like he was going to drop Alissa, but then he would suddenly bring her back up to his chest and hold her precariously over the trough and grin mischievously.

"Adam Cartwright, don't you dare drop me in this water trough! Put me down this instant!"

Adam's eyebrow raised as a smirk appeared on his face, but he continued to hold her over the trough.

"I mean it, Adam…PUT ME DOWN!"

Finally with a glint in his eye he declared, "Of course, my love, your wish is my command!"

Then he raised her up one last time, and with much flair he easily let her drop into the water trough.

Alissa came up sputtering and gasping for air after she hit the cool water. When she eventually caught her breath, she started slapping the water with her hands as Adam stood over her with his hands on his hips.

Shrugging he simply said, "Now you definitely will need to go and change those wet pants, Alissa."

Then he turned on his heel and walked to the barn whistling a lively tune.

Ali kept splashing the water as she yelled furiously after him, "You jerk, you know this is the only pair of pants I have! Oh you arrogant jackass… I will get you for this!"

Adam just continued to walk into the barn grinning, "I know, sweetheart, I know!"

Alissa eventually got out of the trough and slowly walked to the house leaving a water trail behind her. All the way there she was swearing under her breath and thinking of all the terrible things she wanted to do to Adam till she got to where Joe was standing. Unfortunately for Joe, he was going to get the brunt of her anger.

She stood in front of him and poked his chest with her finger as she angrily declared, "That brother of yours has no sense of humor!"

Joe was laughing so hard he had to hold on to his sides as he looked down at the angry dripping mess standing before him.

"It's not funny," Ali complained, as she turned and walked to the stairs dripping and mumbling all the way.

When she got to the door to her bedroom, she could still hear the sound of Joe laughing until she slammed her bedroom door as hard as she could to drown out his laughter.

Standing over by the corral watching all this excitement were two new ranch hands. Ben had hired them a week ago to help with the upcoming cattle drive. They were a pair of goofy looking characters, especially the one who wore a patch over his right eye. He was over six feet tall and had long disheveled hair that never stayed in place, and he had to constantly keep moving a wayward strand out of his eyes when it fell forward on his forehead. The other hand was rather short with mousy red hair and had a couple of missing teeth when he smiled. He had a habit of laughing all the time—even when something wasn't funny. It was a nervous habit of his that would wear on his friend until he would hit him in the back of the head and tell him to stop.

They were quite the pair to look at, and at first glance one might think they could never be any good at ranching. But Ben never judged a man by his looks, and so far they had done the work that was given them without any problem.

Only the one with the patch could write, so when he signed on he introduced the two of them to Ben. He said his name was Zeke Evans and his sidekick's name was Billy Brown.

"She sure is a feisty one, ain't she?" laughed Billy, as he spat out some tobacco he had been chewing on. The dark slimy mess almost landed on Zeke's boot.

"Watch what you're doin,' you damn fool!"

Zeke reached over and slapped Billy on the back of the head as he spoke.

"Ouch! What did you do that fer?" whined Billy.

"Cause yer stupid, that's why. Yer right tho, that gal is sure feisty. And she sure is nice to look at in those wet britches too!"

A sly smile came to his lips as he dug his boot in the dirt at his feet.

"That one Cartwright sure is sweet on her. I heard they was engaged. I bet he wouldn't like it if she was to suddenly disappear one day. I bet he would pay a lot of money to git her back too!"

"What in blazes are you talkin' about? I swear, Zeke, half the time I don't know what you is talkin' about."

A crooked smile crept over Zeke's face as he slapped Billy on the shoulder and said, "Aw nothin'… let's just git to work."

The two hands walked over to their horses as Zeke began forming his plan to make them both a lot of money real soon.

ooooooooo

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**oooooooooo**

Dinner that night was rather quiet at the main house. Alissa had decided she wasn't going to speak to Adam the entire evening because she was still mad at him for throwing her in the water trough. So most of the conversation was between Ben and the boys. They had been discussing what was done on the ranch today and what Ben wanted them to do tomorrow when the subject of the two new hands came up.

"Pa, there just is something about those two new hands that is rubbing me the wrong way," said Hoss, as he buttered another biscuit.

"They do the work we give them, so it ain't that. But I jest get an uneasy feelin' when they are around."

"I know what you mean, Hoss. They do the work without complaint, but I just don't trust them either," added Little Joe, as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"What do you think of them, Adam?" Ben asked, as he looked over at his eldest son.

Adam shrugged slightly as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't know, pa. I haven't been around them that much to form an opinion one way or the other."

"Well, they will be going on the drive in a few days, so we will just keep an eye on them until then."

Ben looked over at Alissa as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"You are awfully quiet this evening, Alissa. Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just have a little water in my ears is all," she answered sarcastically, as she glared over at Adam.

"Sorry to hear that," Ben said, as he cleared his throat and smiled.

He knew Alissa was angry with Adam, but he was definitely not going to get in the middle of it.

"Yes, I am truly sorry to hear that too, Alissa. Did you go swimming today and stay in too long?" added Adam, as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Very funny, Adam Cartwright," Alissa said fuming, as she pushed her chair back and stormed over to the front door and closed it with a bang as she went outside.

"You got yourself one angry little gal there, older brother," Hoss chuckled cheerfully, as he stood up from the table.

Adam smiled briefly as he answered, "I know…but she will get over it. I'll just give her a little more time to fuss about it before I go out to see her."

Later that evening Adam found Alissa down by the barn. She had just checked on Freedom like she did every night. Alissa always wanted to make sure he was safe in his stall at night before she would turn in. Sometimes Joe and Hoss would tease her about how much she fussed over that horse. Joe even told her once that he thought she loved Freedom more than Adam. Of course sometimes when she was mad at Adam—she did! And this just happened to be one of those times.

"Alissa, are you still mad at me for dunking you today?" Adam asked, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, I am! You don't play fair, you know."

"ME? You poured an entire pitcher of cream over my head! You are very lucky, young lady, that you only got dunked for that. I should have given you a lot worse!"

Adam gave her that sexy wink of his and then drew her into his arms for a kiss.

As always when Adam kissed her, all thoughts of being mad quickly faded as she enjoyed his soft sensual lips as he kissed her tenderly. Finally Ali leaned back till their lips were barely touching and whispered.

"It's not fair, Adam. You have the most desirable lips and I get lost in your kisses. So much so that I forget to be mad at you."

Alissa smiled as she reached up and tenderly moved a lock of hair off of Adam's forehead. It seemed he always had one small lock of hair that would not stay in place, and she had gotten in the habit of lovingly tucking it back with the rest of his wavy black hair when they were alone.

"Good… I'd rather be doing this than arguing," Adam said softly, as he slowly brought his lips close to hers and kissed her again—a slow, lingering kiss that sent a warm shiver down her body.

Eventually Alissa pulled back to catch her breath. "Adam, you have the most intense way of kissing me that sometimes my head spins and you leave me breathless. I have had plenty of kisses before, but no one has ever kissed me the way that you do."

Smiling contentedly Alissa looked up into his hazel eyes as she slowly traced her finger over the cleft in his chin.

"I just love this cleft in your chin, Adam. It makes you look so strong and appealing."

As Alissa was tracing her finger on his chin, Adam suddenly grabbed her hand in his and frowned down at her.

"And just how many men have kissed you before, Alissa? We have never really discussed if you had beaus before me. I guess I just hoped I was the first one. But obviously you have had several by what you just said."

Ali sighed softly, "Oh, Adam, I have kissed two other men besides you, but never as much as I have kissed you. You are the man I am going to marry and it is your kisses that take my breath away."

Ali stood up on her tiptoes and put her arms around Adam's neck as she hugged him tightly while a slow cheeky smile came to her lips.

"Why I think you might be jealous, Mr. Cartwright! Is that true?"

Adam's hazel eyes narrowed as he leaned close to Alissa and answered, "Yes, I am a very jealous man when it comes to you! You would do very well to remember that and not give me any cause to get jealous. A man's woman is something he doesn't take for granted around here, and any man that hurts you may find himself in a world of trouble."

Ali's eyes widened in disbelief as she angrily exclaimed, "Did you just call me your woman again? I can't believe you said that, Adam Cartwright! It makes me sound like I am your property….like…like a cow!"

Adam grinned wickedly as he pulled her back into his arms. "You talk too much, woman!"

Then he proceeded to kiss her soundly until she quit squirming in his arms and happily gave into his amazing kiss. After their kiss, Adam put his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled against him, feeling safe and content. For the next few minutes they stood by the corral fence watching the night sky, each lost in their own thoughts. As Alissa stood there watching the beauty of the star filled sky, she decided it _was_ rather nice for Adam to think of her as being _his_ woman. After all as far as she was concerned, he was her man! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad from now on if he did call her that. It kind of made her feel safe and loved. Hmm, Adam Cartwright's woman, it did have a nice sound to it she decided as she slipped her arm around Adam's waist as they continued watching the night sky.

Later in the evening as they were walking to the house, Alissa decided now might be a good time to ask Adam something she hoped he would agree to do. She smiled rather tentatively as she put her hand out to stop him from going into the house.

"Adam, I have a really important question, and I hope you say yes."

"What is it, Alissa?"

"Well…"

Alissa looked up at Adam with a twinkle in her eye as she asked, "Will you teach me to shoot a gun?"

Adam furrowed his brow as he looked down at her and shook his head.

"No!"

"But, Adam, I think I should know how to defend myself if I ever get into any trouble."

"Trouble…if you get into any trouble?" Adam threw up his hands and rolled his eyes after that comment.

"Trouble finds you like mud on a hog, Alissa! There is no doubt you will get into more trouble, but not the kind where you would need to use a gun. Besides, one of us will always be with you to protect you. You do remember the last time you picked up a gun, don't you? You almost killed Hop Sing and gave me a hair cut with a bullet!"

"That's not fair, Adam. I had just got here and had never even seen a gun up close. I would be more careful now, and with you showing me how to use it there wouldn't be any more accidents like that."

Ali reached up and caressed his face as she smiled playfully.

Adam's hazel eyes turned dark as he shook his head and declared firmly, "The answer is still, no, Alissa. It's getting late so let's go back into the house."

Deciding this particular subject was closed, Adam started to walk towards the house, but Ali stayed back crossing her arms in frustration. Then her temper started to take over as she stomped her foot.

"I am never going to get use to this backward life and men and their stubborn way of thinking. And you, Adam Cartwright, are the most stubborn, bossy, pigheaded man I have ever known! And furthermore, I am not going to kiss you ever again!"

Adam just ignored her and kept smiling as he walked to the house and started to open the front door. Realizing that Adam wasn't even going to listen to her point of view on this subject, Ali became furious and started to look around on the ground to find a rock to throw at her stubborn man's back. When she finally found what she thought was the perfect rock—she took aim at his back and threw it with all her might!

Unfortunately for Ali, her aim wasn't any better than her cooking, and she hit the kitchen window with a resounding crash! Adam ducked when he heard the glass break and quickly turned around with his gun drawn as he heard Ali yell.

"Damn you, Adam Cartwright! You are very lucky that my aim is so bad!"

TBC

oooooooooooooo

I want to thank all the fans that have been so loyal and left me such wonderful reviews about this couple… I appreciate you so much.

Now what do you think Adam will do next? I am not sure how I will handle how Adam will deal with Alissa after he realizes that they weren't being ambushed and it was just her show of temper. What do you readers think? We sure know Ben won't be thrilled with a broken window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**ooooooooo**

At first Alissa was mad that she had missed Adam and hit the window. She hadn't thrown a very big rock. After all, she didn't want to hurt him, just get his attention because he was ignoring her and wouldn't continue to talk about the subject of gun lessons. Alissa was getting really tired of his stubborn way of deciding when he thought a conversation was over, even if she didn't. So she thought hitting him with a small rock might get him to stop leaving and pay attention to what else she wanted to say on the subject. How was she to know that her terrible aim was going to break the kitchen window? Well now at least Adam would have to talk to her some more. The only problem was that when she saw him turn around with his gun drawn and the look on his face, she suddenly decided that maybe she didn't want to talk to him right this minute and started backing up slowly.

When Adam finally realized that they weren't being ambushed and that it was Alissa that broke the window, he slowly holstered his gun and stood upright and placed his hands on his hips as he looked at her in disbelief.

"What the hell were you thinking by throwing a rock at the kitchen window, Alissa? Do you realize I could have shot you?"

Alissa lifted her chin slightly as she eyed him warily, "I was aiming at your back to get your attention. I guess I was a little off…I'm really sorry."

"Oh you got my attention alright, and you are definitely going to be very sorry," Adam threatened, as he started walking towards Alissa.

Alissa put her hands up in front of her as she protested, "Now just a minute, Adam. You really need to chill out. There is no need to get all bent out of shape over a broken window. I didn't mean to break the window and I said I was sorry… and I really am."

Adam suddenly stopped advancing on Alissa and looked at her totally puzzled.

"What are you talking about now? It is not chilly out. And I am certainly not out of shape. Matter of fact, I am in just the right shape to take a certain reckless child over my knee and give her a sound spanking for acting so foolish without a thought about what her outlandish behavior might do."

Stopping long enough to put her hands on her hips, Alissa stated angrily, "Don't you threaten me, Adam Cartwright. And furthermore, I am not a child!"

"Oh really? Only a child would throw a rock at a window."

"I told you, I was throwing it at you to get your attention."

"Well, you got it and I am done talking!" Adam declared, as he reached for Alissa's arm. But she quickly pulled it away and turned and headed for the kitchen door.

Now during all this commotion Hoss had been looking around the kitchen trying to find just the perfect snack that could put a dent in his growling belly when he heard a loud crash behind his shoulder. It startled him for a moment, and he turned just in time to see a small rock come sailing through the kitchen window. Setting down his plate he hurriedly went to the back door and rushed outside just in time to see Alissa come running towards him.

As she started to run past him, Alissa suddenly decided that Hoss would make a good advocate, not to mention a nice, big wall and stopped and stood behind him, then peeked around his large frame to see what Adam was doing.

"What in tarnation is going on out here?"

"Your brother is being unreasonable," Alissa insisted, as she pointed her finger in his direction.

Growling in frustration, Adam started past Hoss to reach for Alissa.

"Now just a minute big brother," Hoss said, as he grabbed Adam's arm stopping him from going any further.

"What is she talkin' about, and who threw a rock through the kitchen window?"

Adam frowned as he informed Hoss, "The rock thrower is Alissa, and I was just getting ready to take her to task for acting like a bratty child!"

"Hey, I told you that I am not a child! I was throwing the rock at you, not the window," Alissa exclaimed, as she peeked around Hoss long enough to tell Adam what she thought of his comment. Then she quickly moved back behind her wall of safety.

Rolling his eyes Adam smirked, "Oh, and that isn't childish?"

Alissa leaned around Hoss again and declared, "Oh, what do you know?"

"I know one thing for sure, what you did was dangerous and irresponsible, and it is a good thing I didn't shoot you! I also know I am done talking!" Adam finally declared, as he started to reach around Hoss for Alissa's arm, but Hoss stepped in front of him blocking Adam from grabbing Alissa.

"Now, Adam, I think you need to cool off some before you and Ali do any more talkin'.

Peeking around Hoss again, Ali grinned nervously as she said, "Yes, Adam, I think that is a good idea. We just need to call it a night."

Hoss looked down at Ali as a bewildered look appeared on his face. "Well what else would you call it? Nighttime is called night."

Then he just shook his head knowing that he would never get use to what came out of Ali's mouth.

Adam rubbed his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. Then he looked at Alissa as he pointed his finger while warning her in a voice that was dangerously low.

"I'm telling you right now, young lady, if you ever throw anything at me again, or do something that is so foolish that you almost get yourself shot, NO one is going to save you from a well deserved trip over my knee."

Then he turned on his heel and headed for the barn to take out his frustration by giving Sport a thorough brushing.

Alissa stood there for a moment as she folded her arms across her chest and fumed.

"That man! Getting all cave man on me again. He is impossible!"

Looking down at Alissa, Hoss blinked and shook his head. "Huh?"

"Oh never mind. I am going to bed!"

Hoss just shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hands in his pockets as he followed behind Alissa.

"Women…I will never understand um!"

oooooooooooooo

The next morning breakfast was rather quiet until Ben looked around the table and curiously asked, "Alright now, just who broke the kitchen window last night? Hop Sing was fit to be tied this morning and practically yelled my ear off!"

Ben leaned forward frowning as he scanned the table looking for the culprit to confess.

"Well, Pa, if you had to guess…. who would you say did it?" Adam asked, as he narrowed his eyes while he stared across the table at Alissa.

"Joseph, were shooting at rabbits again last night?" Ben admonished his youngest son, waiting for his reply.

Joe shook his head, "No, sir! It wasn't me! I went to bed early."

Alissa kept her head down as she occasionally glanced over the table at a very angry Ben. Finally she decided to fess up. Ali cleared her throat as she raised her eyes to meet Ben's stern expression.

"I was the culprit, Ben. I am so sorry I broke the window. I was aiming at your stubborn eldest son and unfortunately the window got in the way."

"Just how does a window get in your way, young lady?" Ben demanded, rather sternly.

Ali just shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Well, when I am the one doing the throwing…everything is in the way! Don't worry, Adam and I had a long discussion about throwing things, and I won't throw anything in the direction of the house again… I promise!"

She grimaced as she remembered the little discussion she and Adam had last night after he realized she was the one who threw the rock and they weren't being ambushed.

Ben frowned as he stood up from the table satisfied that Adam had handled it.

"Very well, see that you don't or next time you do something so foolish, you will be having that discussion with me and I can assure you, it won't be pleasant! I can't afford to replace windows in this house every time you get mad at Adam. The way you two argue, I could go broke replacing windows. Speaking of replacing windows, you will have to go to town this morning and get us a new windowpane, Adam. The rest of you know your jobs so let's get to it… times a wasting."

"But, pa, I was planning on checking on the lumber contract this morning."

"I understand, Adam, but the window has to be done today and it looks like it falls on you to take care of it."

Ben and Hoss walked over to the sideboard and retrieved their guns, then headed out the front door. Adam just sat at the table looking very displeased as he leaned forward looking directly at Alissa.

"See what your foolishness has done. Now I have to take time away from the ranch to go into town."

Adam stood up and threw down his napkin and started for the front door. Ali put on her most charming smile as she ran and grabbed Adam's arm.

"I am truly sorry for the window, Adam. But since you are going into town anyway, may I come with you? I have some things I need to get in town."

Adam's eyebrow rose as he looked down at Ali.

"You're kidding, right? It is your fault I have to go to town in the first place, and now you want to come with me? You better just stay at home. You will be a lot safer here because I'm so angry right now—I just might leave you on the side of the road to walk home!"

Adam grabbed his hat and went out the door as he pulled it shut with a bang!

"Wow, that brother of yours sure has a temper. Leave me on the side of the road…whatever!"

Ali rolled her eyes then looked over at Joe. "He sure can be a jerk sometimes."

Joe laughed as he shook his head, " I heard about you pouring cream on Adam's head. No wonder he threw you in the trough, I would have too. And now you broke the kitchen window… Ali, you certainly are a handful!"

Then Joe added with a grin, "You and Adam sure do ruffle each other's feathers, Ali."

As her eyes twinkled, Ali responded with a teasing grin, "Yeah, we do have our share of disagreements, don't we? I know I can be a handful sometimes, but he can be so stubborn and set in his ways too. That's why we tend to butt heads a lot. One thing for sure though, I do love that man and I definitely love making up with him. His temper will be all gone by tonight, and then I can show him how much I love him with some extra sweet kisses."

Joe just smiled and blushed slightly at her latest comment as he walked over and got his gun off the sideboard. After gathering the items he needed to clean his gun, he eventually went and sat down by the fireplace. Soon he had his gun apart and started to carefully clean it. As Ali watched him cleaning his gun an idea suddenly came to her. She walked over to Joe and sat down beside him.

"Joe?"

"Yes, Ali?"

"Do you like me a lot?"

Joe looked puzzled as he answered, "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you wouldn't want any harm to come to me, would you?"

"Of course not, why would you ask such a silly question?"

Ali shrugged and smiled as she looked at Joe.

"Well, you know you guys are gone away from the ranch a lot. And I was just thinking that I should learn how to use a gun to protect myself. Would you please teach me to shoot?"

Joe continued cleaning his gun as he casually answered, "Sure, I'll teach you."

Suddenly, Joe's eyes narrowed as he look over at Ali, "Wait a minute, why don't you have Adam teach you?"

Ali started playing with a ribbon on her blouse as she reluctantly answered, "Oh you know Adam…. he is such a stick in the mud. He said, no!"

"I see, so you want me to risk my hide and teach you after Adam told you no? I don't know, Ali…. I do value my hide, you know."

Joe looked at Alissa and winked.

"Of course on the other hand, I do like to irritate older brother sometimes too."

Joe grinned and continued cleaning his gun as he considered the idea. Ali smiled patiently as she tried another tactic.

"Well, you know Adam said HE wouldn't teach me…he didn't say I couldn't learn to shoot a gun if someone else taught me."

"Alright… I'll do it. Let me finish cleaning my gun and we will start today. Now then, Ali, I know I can handle Adam and his temper when he finds out…. but can you?"

"Oh I can handle Adam, don't you worry," Ali answered half-heartedly.

ooooooooo

"NO! NO! NO, Ali, you can't shoot a gun with your eyes closed! How many times do I have to tell you? Open your eyes before you pull the trigger! How do you plan to shoot what you can't see?"

"Well I try, but my eyes just shut automatically when I pull the trigger. Please, Joe, let's keep practicing till I get the hang of it."

Joe's frustration level was to its hilt as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve and placed his hat back on his head. They had been practicing for two hours now, and the only thing Ali had managed to shoot was a tree that was three feet from the target.

"Let's stop for today, Ali. I've got a lot of chores I still have to do. If Adam gets back and finds out I haven't even started them, he will have my head."

"Oh, all right, Joe. I do appreciate you taking the time to do this."

Ali stood on her tiptoes and kissed Joe on the cheek.

Giving Ali a lopsided grin, Joe looked down at Ali as he said, "You are very welcome. But from the looks of it though, I think it is going to take a long time to teach you to hit what you aim at."

Joe chuckled as he put his arm around Alissa and they both walked back to their horses.

TBC

ooooooooooo

I know the general consensus was that Adam should really give Alissa a consequence for putting herself in such danger. But I felt that after he talked with Hoss, he realized that he really needed to calm down and not deal with her right then because he was just too upset.

But I think he made it quite clear that she better think next time before she does anything so foolish and dangerous as his patience may just run out. I know, Alissa is giving the poor man gray hair…but hey, look how patient he will be with their kids.

Thanks all you wonderful readers that have left such fun reviews…I enjoy them so much! And if you have been enjoying this story and haven't ever reviewed yet, I sure would love to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**ooooooooo**

When Joe and Alissa arrived back at the ranch, one of the ranch hands was waiting at the front door.

"Glad to see you, Joe. I just came from town with a message from Adam for both of you."

The ranch hand came over to Joe's horse and squinted as he looked up at Joe and relayed Adam's message.

"Adam told me to tell you he wouldn't be back today because he was going to finish up some business at the bank and it would be late. So he is just going to stay in town tonight."

"Thanks, Frank. I'll let the others know," Joe said, as he got down from his horse and went over to help Alissa down.

He couldn't help but grin at Alissa after he helped her down from her horse.

"Well, this sure is good news for us. Now I won't have to explain to Adam what we were doing all afternoon."

Ali reached out and put her hand firmly on Joe's arm. "You can't tell Adam about the lessons just yet, Joe. Not until I have learned to shoot. Promise you won't tell him until then?" Ali asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Ali. I won't tell him till then, I promise. But if he finds out and asks me, I won't lie to him either."

"That is only right. So let's just hope I do better in my next lesson, so I will learn to shoot quickly before he finds out," Ali laughed.

"Well, you couldn't do any worse," Joe chuckled, as Ali reached over and lightly punched his arm.

"You're such a funny man, Joe. Don't worry, I just have a feeling I am going to do a lot better next time."

Joe just gave Ali a lopsided grin as he put his arm around her and walked her to the front door.

"I've got a lot of chores waiting for me so I'll see you later, Ali."

Turning from Alissa, Joe quickly headed for Cochise and mounted him with ease as he set out in a gallop leaving a small dust cloud in his wake.

As Alissa watched Joe ride away, she smiled to herself as she thought about her first shooting lesson. Then she thought about how Adam might just react when he found out that she had learned to shoot a gun behind his back. Oh well, I will handle that little problem when the time comes she decided as she went into the house humming.

Later that evening after dinner Alissa came out the front door and headed for the barn to check on Freedom, unaware that she was not alone. Standing over by the side of the barn were Zeke and Billy. They had been waiting every night hoping to have just the right opportunity to put their plan into action. Zeke had told Billy about his plan to kidnap Alissa and ask for a ransom from the Cartwrights. At first Billy didn't want to do it, but then he had come around after Zeke told him how easy it would be and how much money they could make. After all, how hard could it be to kidnap a little slip of a girl like Alissa?

They had waited by the barn every night for the last week knowing that Alissa always checked on her horse before going to bed. So far though, she always had Adam accompanying her whenever she checked her horse, so there never was a good opportunity to kidnap her—until tonight! She was all by herself tonight as they watched her walk into the barn.

"There she goes, Billy…boy howdy, she sure does look good in them tight britches," Zeke grinned.

"Did you bring the gunny sack like I told ya?"

Zeke had been peeking around the edge of the barn watching Alissa as he asked Billy.

"Course I did. I also brung the rope to tie her with."

Billy grinned and showed his crooked teeth as he held up the sack to show Zeke. Then he started to laugh that witless laugh of his until Zeke reached over and hit him on the back of his head.

"Shut up, you stupid fool! You want her to hear us?"

"Don't hit me, Zeke! Why you always hittin' me?"

Billy reached over and slapped Zeke's shoulder as he spoke. Then they both started slapping each other until Zeke finally grabbed Billy's hand.

"Stop, you durn fool. She is gonna hear us!"

"Sorry, Zeke, but you jest make me so mad when you hit me."

"Never mind, let's jest git going."

Zeke and Billy tiptoed over to the barn door and peeked inside. Alissa was brushing her horse while humming a song and didn't hear the two bumbling fools come into the barn. That is until Billy stepped on the end of a rake and the handle came straight up and hit him square in the nose!

"OH, MY NOSE!" yelled Billy, as he grabbed his nose and started dancing carelessly around the barn.

This definitely got Alissa's attention as she dropped the brush and looked up in time to see Zeke coming at her with the gunnysack in his hands.

"What are you two doing here? You're not suppose to be in he…"

Alissa didn't get to finish her sentence as Zeke covered her head with the gunnysack. At least he tried to cover her—but Ali fought back. She and Zeke were struggling as Zeke kept trying to pull the sack the rest of the way over her body. He had only managed to get the sack over her head so far, and Ali wasn't about to let him pull it the rest of the way down without a fight. She angrily threw up her arm and ended up hitting Zeke in the eye with her fist!

"Oww! Billy, come and help me, you durn fool. She is really strong and I can't git this here sack any further than her head!"

But Billy was no help at all as he kept dancing around the barn whining about his nose.

"I think my nose is broke. Look at this here blood, Zeke!"

Billy was holding his hand to his nose trying to stop the flowing blood.

"I don't care about your stupid nose…. jest git over here and HELP ME!"

Zeke barely got the last word out when Ali took her foot and stomped on top of Zeke's foot with all her might! She was very glad that she had changed into her jeans after dinner as it gave her a lot more mobility than skirts and petticoats would have.

"YE-OWW," Zeke yelled, as he started hopping on one foot while trying to hold on to Alissa.

"Billy, get over here and help me now…. or so help me I am gonna shoot you with my gun!"

Billy wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve as he came over to help Zeke.

"Alright, but if my nose is dun broke and it messes up my looks for them ladies in the saloon, I'm gonna be real mad."

Zeke just rolled his eyes at that comment, and with Billy's help finally succeeded in getting the sack the rest of the way over Ali. Then he bent down in front of her and put her over his shoulder and started walking out of the barn. But Ali still had one more move left to try and stop these two idiots as she pulled back her foot and brought it forward kicking Zeke with the toe of her boot. Her well placed kick landed right in the middle of Zeke's privates as he let out a yell!

Billy hurried and placed his hand over Zeke's mouth. "Shh…you is gonna get the others out here, Zeke."

Zeke just let out a low groan as he carried Alissa into the dark where they had the horses waiting for them. He had to walk bent over from pain while he carried her, but he did manage to get her to the waiting horses without any more problems. He threw Alissa over his horse face down and mounted up very slowly behind her.

Billy wiped some more blood off his nose as he leaned over and grumbled, "I thought you said this was gonna be easy. This little gal is like a wildcat! I don't think my nose will ever be the same."

Looking over at Billy, Zeke squinted as he tried to focus with his one good eye. The one Ali had hit with her fist had swollen by now, and he could barely see out of it.

"Ah shut up! At least you can see and don't have to walk funny. I ain't sure if I will walk right ever again."

"Why Zeke...does your foot hurt?"

Zeke just shook his head in disgust as the two horses rode quietly into the darkness.

ooooooo

Joe stood up and stretched as he looked over at the clock. He had been reading and fell asleep and didn't realize how late it was getting. Then he remembered how he had glanced at the clock when Ali went out to check on Freedom. She had been gone over an hour now thought Joe. That is way too long to be out checking on her horse. He walked on past the dining table and into the kitchen to see if she had come into the house through the kitchen and might still be there.

"Ali, are you in here?" Joe asked, as he entered the kitchen, but everything was quiet.

Hop Sing had already done all the dishes and everything was all put away for the night. The only thing that greeted Joe was the quiet ticking of the kitchen clock on the wall.

TBC

ooooooo

I think these two kidnappers are going to be very sorry they tried to kidnap Alissa. As they have already discovered, she isn't like the prim and proper ladies they are use to seeing in town….she will fight back!

Once again, thank you to all you wonderful fans for continuing to enjoy this series!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**ooooooooo**

The next few minutes were hectic as Joe went through the house looking for Alissa. At first he hoped she had seen him sleeping and had just gone to bed. But after checking her room and not finding her there, Joe quickly headed for the barn. When Joe opened the front door, he noticed the barn door was ajar and breathed a sigh of relief because obviously Alissa was still out in the barn with her horse.

Joe hurried out the door and was fully intending to give Alissa a piece of his mind for staying out here so long. If he hadn't fallen asleep, he would have come for her sooner and not let her stay out here so late. But he did know how much she loved that horse and figured she just lost track of time brushing him. Still, he was going to scold her for not being more careful.

"Ali, I ought to tan your tail feathers for staying out here for so long. You know that if Adam was here, he would never let you do this," Joe said sternly, as he opened the barn door wider.

He fully expected to see Ali brushing her horse and talking to him, or fast asleep in the hay beside him. But the picture that greeted Joe was not what he was expecting to see. Freedom was standing in his stall with the door to his stall wide open and no Ali in sight. Joe started looking around the barn and noticed that there had been a struggle. After he found Freedom's brush on the ground and some fresh blood by the rake, he took off for the house on a run.

Knocking loudly and then bursting into Ben's bedroom after Ben told him to come in, Joe explained what had happened as Ben hurriedly pulled on his pants and they both headed down stairs. After waking Hoss and Hop Sing and the two hands in the bunkhouse, a quick search of the main house and surrounding buildings was done. Hoss had found some horse tracks leading from the barn, but it was too dark to continue to follow them, so they all agreed they would head out first light looking for more tracks.

ooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Zeke and Billy had finally gotten Ali to the old abandoned shack they had found earlier, and were trying without much success to get her into the old shack. Billy had foolishly taken the gunnysack off of Ali after he had gotten her off the horse. But as soon as he did, she had shoved him to the ground and grabbed the biggest stick she could find. Now she was trying to hit him in the shins with it as they slowly circled each other in front of the shack.

"Zeke, do something for this here gal clobbers me!" whined Billy, as he tried to keep away from Ali.

"Now listen, Miss Alissa, just put down that stick and go into the shack real peaceable now and nobody is gonna get hurt," Zeke pleaded, as he tried to circle around behind her.

There was a full moon tonight and it was very bight out, but Zeke hoped he could still get around behind her without her noticing.

"When pigs fly, you jackass!" Alissa replied fiercely.

"Miss Alissa, how you talk! That is not very lady like," exclaimed Zeke, as he tried to distract Ali while she continued to swing the stick at Billy.

"Yeah, well you just don't know me very well cause this lady talks that way, and she is also mighty ticked off right about now!" Alissa angrily declared, as she took another hard swing at Billy.

It was all Billy could do to try and stay out of her way as she continued to furiously swing her large stick hoping to connect with any part of Billy's body.

"Billy, you idiot! Why did you go and take off the sack in the first place?" Zeke asked, as he continued carefully moving behind Alissa.

But before Billy could answer, Ali landed her stick on his shin as hard as she could and he let out a loud yelp!

"Eee-Oww!"

"I thought it was hard for her to breathe with it on. Now I wished I woulda' left it on till she choked," Billy answered, as he hopped on one foot while holding on to his sore leg.

"You and your great ideas, Zeke. You said she would be easy to take."

"Yeah, Zeke," Ali mimicked, "You and your great ideas. Thought you could take me with no problem, did you? Well, I guess I set you straight, didn't I…you big jerk!"

Ali turned around now and was swinging her makeshift bat at Zeke.

"Now, Miss Alissa, we ain't gonna hurt ya. We jest want you to go and sit for a spell while we write to yer sweetie, Adam Cartwright. After he gives us the money we want, then you can go home," Billy said smiling, hoping she would calm down and just do what they asked.

"Well, I am not going to go into that cabin and calm down. You are going to have to drag me in there if you want me to go!" Ali declared defiantly, as she turned around and glared at Billy.

This was the move that gave Zeke just enough time to get around behind Alissa as he made a grab for her. But before he could bring his arms around her waist to pin her arms down, she swung her makeshift bat back over her head and smacked Zeke right in the middle of his forehead. Zeke was standing right behind her and as soon as the stick made contact with his head, he slowly sank down to his knees and wobbled around as he suddenly saw stars appear before his eyes. It didn't take Alissa long to realize she had temporarily disabled her would be kidnappers and tossed her stick to the ground as she took off running towards the horses. She almost reached one of the horses when she heard Billy yelling.

"ZEKE, SHE IS GETTIN' AWAY!"

Billy limped as fast as he could and made a wild leap at her retreating back, barely grabbing hold of one of her legs as they both fell to the ground. It would have been better for Billy if he had gotten both of her legs, because now she still had the use of her one free leg and was kicking Billy's arm and head as he tried to hold on to the wildcat that he had captured.

"HELP ME, ZEKE, SHE IS A KILLIN ME!" Billy cried, as he tried to hold on to her leg while trying to slap her other foot away from his abused arm.

All the yelling Slowly brought Zeke out of his stupor as he stumbled to his feet and slowly went to help his friend dislodge this little hellcat that was trying to stomp Billy into the ground.

"Alright now, Billy, you just keep her busy and I will grab her arms."

"Keep her busy?" Billy asked, as he dodged her foot.

"OH, I THINK SHE IS PLENTY BUSY… BUSY TRYIN' TO KILL ME!" Billy yelled loudly, as he tried to dodge Alissa's boot before it landed on his head.

All this yelling had spooked the horse and when it started to back up nervously, Zeke had just enough opportunity to get behind Alissa and quickly wrap his arms around her small body pinning her arms to her sides. This gave Billy the chance to roll away and jump to his feet while holding on to his injured arm.

"Damn, this gal may be little, but she fights like a wildcat!" Billy moaned, as he tied Alissa's hands together, but not before she made one last ditch effort to kick him in his privates.

Luckily for Billy, he realized what she was getting ready to do and quickly jumped to the side.

Shaking his finger at Alissa he warned, "No, No, No, Missy. I seen what you dun to Zeke and I ain't gonna let you do that to me."

"So you aren't as stupid as you look," Ali laughed, as Billy tried to grab her feet.

After much struggling, Billy was finally able to tie Alissa's feet together, and Zeke picked her up and took her into the cabin and placed her none too gently on the floor in the corner.

After making sure Alissa wasn't going anywhere, Zeke and Billy sat down at the table to write a ransom note to deliver to the Cartwrights.

"How do you spell kidnap, Billy?" Zeke asked, as he licked the lead end of his pencil and waited for Billy's answer.

Billy scratched his head and eventually answered, "Heck if I knows. I never went to school!"

Alissa laughed as she commented sarcastically, "You know even if you put your two brains together, you still wouldn't have enough sense to know how to dig a hole in the ground."

"You jest be quiet," ordered Zeke, as he tried to concentrate on his note.

Ali started thinking about what Adam had said about anyone hurting her.

"You know, Zeke, if you hurt me…Adam will probably kill you both."

Ali deliberately looked at Billy as she smiled smugly. Billy became uncomfortable with her staring at him and quickly turned away as he swallowed the thump that had formed in his throat.

"Yep, I sure wouldn't want to be in your boots when Adam finds you. Matter of fact, he was just telling me the other night how he wouldn't let anyone hurt me."

Billy looked over at Alissa as he was rubbing his smarting arm. "Hurt you? You is the one who has been hurtin' us, Miss Alissa!"

Then he touched his swollen nose tenderly. "I dun broke my nose too!"

Grinning wickedly Alissa said, "Oh now, Billy, I think it will definitely add to your looks."

Billy started to slick back his hair and sit up straighter in his chair.

"You really think so, Miss Alissa?"

"Oh, yes, it definitely adds character to your face."

Looking confused, Billy stopped fussing with his hair and asked, "What's character?"

"Oh will you two shut up! Stop talkin' now, Miss Alissa, and Billy just don't listen to her anymore."

Billy kept his head down, but couldn't help hiding the crooked grin as he thought about what Alissa had said about making him look better. Maybe there was still hope for him with them saloon gals.

Ali decided to take a different approach as she started to talk to Billy again.

"Yeah, Billy, Adam has quite the temper when he is angry. And when he finds out you have kidnapped his girl, he will be past angry and go right to rage!"

Billy's head shot up when she finished her last comment, and now he was looking at her with a nervous twitch pulling at his right eye.

"Mm-hmm, I think he will probably do it real slow and real painful too. You think you are up to facing an angry Adam Cartwright, Billy? You do know he is very fast on the draw. Think you can out draw him, Billy?"

Alissa moved her legs so she could get more comfortable as she started grinning.

"Course you probably won't have to worry about that as I imagine he will just torture you a little before he kills you…shooting you is too quick."

By now Billy was starting to sweat and quickly wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his dirty shirt.

"You said this was going to be easy, Zeke. I sure don't want to face an angry Cartwright. You and your stupid plans! Maybe we can give her back?"

"Ah quit your worryin', Billy. Just gag her cause I don't want to hear her ramble on anymore," ordered Zeke.

But he also started to sweat a little thinking of what Adam Cartwright just might really do if he finds them.

"No need to gag me, Zeke. I will just sit here and be quiet from now on," Alissa smirked, as her eyes twinkled.

She had Billy just where she wanted him as far as being too nervous to watch her very closely. And this would give her time to form her plan of escape.

oooooooo

Joe, Ben and Hoss were just about ready to saddle up and head out looking for Alissa when Adam came riding up.

"Where is everyone going this early in the morning? I thought you would all be still eating breakfast. The sun is barely up."

Ben came over to Adam and looked up at him with concern clearly written on his tanned face.

"Now, son, I don't want you to get upset, but someone has taken Alissa. She went out to the barn last night and when she didn't come back, Joe went looking for her. There had been a struggle and she was nowhere to be found, but she obviously put up quite a fight. We found tracks of two horses leaving the barn area and we were just getting ready to go and search for her. One of the hands is saddling up now and was going to town to get you. We didn't want to wait very long after sun up and knew you would eventually catch up with us… but now we can all ride out together."

"That sounds like my, Alissa… putting up a fight." Adam smiled briefly, although the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I just hope they haven't hurt her."

Clenching his hands into tight fists, Adam's face became dark with anger as his temper started to surface.

Walking over to Adam, Joe put his hand on Adam's leg and looked up at his brother sitting on Sport as he tried to reassure him.

"Now, Adam, you know how feisty Alissa is when she is riled. I just bet whoever has taken her is mighty sorry they did by now. You could definitely tell she put up quite a fight in the barn."

"She is one feisty little thing when she is angry, that is for sure," Adam said, as he smiled again slightly thinking of his hot-tempered Alissa.

Then his eyes became very dark and his expression was dead cold as he uttered his next few words so low it was almost a whisper, "But if they have hurt her…they're dead."

Turning Sport around Adam yelled over his shoulder, "Well, let's stop talking and get going!"

The rest of the family quickly mounted up and followed Adam out of the yard as Adam said a quick prayer for his beloved's safety.

TBC

ooooooooooo

Well, if Adam knew what the kidnappers were putting up with, I don't think he would be as worried as he is. So far they are getting the worst of this kidnapping and if Billy had his way, they would pay the Cartwrights to take her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**oooooo**

Adam and the rest of the family had an easy time of following the tracks as they rode on into the morning light. Typical of the poor job Zeke and Billy did kidnapping Alissa they didn't even try to cover their tracks. Of course they were new at this "outlaw" stuff and didn't know you were suppose to do something like that to throw off the people trying to find where you went.

An hour into the ride Adam and Hoss were standing by the fresh tracks as Hoss carefully studied them.

"Well one thing fer sure whoever these men are they sure ain't very smart, even a child could follow these signs," Hoss smirked, as he looked over the tracks in front of him.

Adjusting his hat Adam looked over at Joe as he said frowning, "The last words I had with Alissa were harsh, Joe. What if something happens to her? I love that girl with all my heart and if something has happened to her, I'll never forgive myself… or those men if they have hurt her!"

Adam threw a rock that he had been holding in his hand down at the ground as he felt his anger rising to the surface again.

"Don't worry, Adam," Joe responded, as he tried to keep his brother's spirits up.

"I know how much Ali loves you. She and I were just talking about how much you two disagree. She says she enjoys your little arguments and told me she especially likes it when you two make up. So I wouldn't worry too much about your last words."

"Alissa tells you way too much," Adam said, but smiled to himself as he walked over to Ben.

"From the looks of these tracks they could have gone one of two ways, pa. Why don't you and Hoss go to the right and Joe and I will take the left."

"Very well son, and don't worry. I know Alissa will be fine and we'll find her soon," Ben replied, as he turned Buck getting ready to ride out.

"Yeah, big brother. I put my money on that little gal. She is smart as can be and knows how to handle herself. We'll find her soon, Adam, and she is gonna be just fine," Hoss said, hoping to sound confident.

Then he and Ben rode out as Adam mounted Sport.

"Let's ride, Joe," Adam said, as he and Joe rode out as the sun was rising higher in the morning sky.

ooooooooo

"Hey Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum…stop your stupid snoring! You kept me awake all night long!" Alissa said loudly, as she kicked her feet at the chair leg startling Billy awake.

Billy had been sleeping and dreaming about one of the saloon gals sitting on his lap when Alissa kicked his chair. It startled him so badly that he suddenly fell off of his chair and landed right on his knees.

"Huh…where am I?"

Billy started rubbing his knee where it hit the floor after his fall. Once he realized what had happened, he groaned loudly as he continued to rub his knee.

"Ah, Miss Alissa, why'd you go and do that for. Now my other leg is hurt. Sides, it was the best dream I ever had that you woke me up from."

All this commotion woke up Zeke and he looked around the room as his eyes adjusted to being awake.

"What you two jawing about now? Can't you two jest get along?" Zeke grumbled, as he stood up and stretched.

Then all of his aliments from the day before started to hurt all at once and he sat back down with a groan. Billy wasn't doing much better as he slowly got up off the floor and touched his nose gingerly. His nose was swollen to twice its size and his arm where Alissa had stomped on it was bruised and hurting. Zeke wasn't doing much better as the spot on his forehead where Alissa had hit him yesterday had a lump and was swollen and throbbing. Plus he still hadn't recovered completely from when Alissa had kicked him in his privates. So after looking around the room, the only one that was wearing a smile today was Alissa.

As it turned out, she was in better shape by far than the two kidnappers. She only felt a little stiff from her night on the floor. But other than that, she was quite capable of keeping these two on their toes today.

"Billy, go and get the food from the saddle bags," Zeke ordered, as he touched the bump on his forehead and winced.

Scratching his head Billy looked down at his feet nervously.

" Zeke, I dun forgot to bring any food."

"Billy, you are such an idiot. I told you to bring a bag of food last night 'fore we left. Why didn't you do what I asked?"

Zeke reached over and hit Billy on the back of his head after he asked his question.

"There you go a hittin' me agin, Zeke. I told you not to do that."

Billy rubbed the back of his head where Zeke had just hit him.

"I didn't bring the food cause every time we have watched her at night she ain't alone and we can't take her. So I jest thought last night would be the same."

While Billy and Zeke continued to argue, Ali was slowly getting loose from the rope around her hands. Billy was such an idiot that he had tied her with a loose bow that any child could have gotten out of. But Ali was biding her time until she found the right opportunity to try and escape, so she just quietly continued working on the rope. She had seen Zeke set his gun on the table and decided to wait for the just the right opportunity to try for his gun. She knew that sooner or later these two would start arguing again and quit watching her and that would be the perfect time for her to try her escape.

ooooooooooo

Adam and Joe saw the abandon shack a few yards in front of them with two horses tied outside. They quickly made their way to a boulder and settled in behind it as they decided what to do next.

Joe looked at Adam as he asked, "Do you think she is in there?"

"Well the tracks stop here and it would be a logical place to bring her. It isn't too far from the ranch, but far enough that no one would see them."

Adam placed his rifle on the boulder in front of him aiming down at the shack.

"Let's just wait until dark and then we will rush the shack and take them off guard."

Joe placed his rifle on the boulder also and they both settled in waiting for darkness to come.

About thirty minutes later the sound of a gunshot rang through the air as Adam and Joe quickly stood up and looked down at the shack. Suddenly the door swung open and Zeke came running out of the shack holding onto his backside—yelling loudly as he ran around in circles!

Joe and Adam quickly grabbed their guns and headed down the hill towards the shack. As they were coming down the hill, Billy started slowly coming out of the shack with his hands in the air. And right behind him was Alissa holding a pistol in her hands with a very determined look on her face. When she looked up and saw Adam and Joe she quickly grinned.

"Oh Adam, I knew you would come for me. Although I think I may have everything under control here now," she giggled.

When Billy didn't move fast enough for Alissa, she shoved the pistol in his back as she ordered, "Get the lead out and move along, Billy."

Adam just shook his head and smiled. "It looks like you just may have at that, my little wildcat."

"She shot me! She shot me and I think I'm gonna die," cried Zeke, as he continued to run around in circles.

"I'm gonna bleed to death!"

Ali turned and looked at Zeke, "Oh quit your whining, you big baby," she commented sarcastically.

Then she handed Joe her gun and ran over and jumped into Adam's waiting arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him almost making him fall over.

As she was planting kisses all over his face she said excitedly, "I am so glad to see you, Adam. I knew you would come for me like you always do, my love."

Adam hugged her so tightly that she finally had to push him back so she could breathe. Setting Alissa back on her feet, Adam looked down at her as he gently placed his hands on each side of her face and bent down and kissed her soundly. Then he grabbed her and hugged her again before he finally let her go.

"I am so glad you are alright. I was so worried that something had happened to you and the last words between us were harsh."

Alissa looked up into Adam's eyes as she tenderly said, "Don't you know by now there is nothing you could say that would ever make me stop loving you, Adam Cartwright."

"Hey, you two lovebirds, I could use a little help here," Joe said, as he finished tying Billy's hands and made him sit on the ground.

Zeke was still running around in a circle holding on to his backside while yelling how Alissa had tried to kill him.

"No problem little brother," Adam smirked, as he walked over and grabbed Zeke by the front of his shirt pulling him up to a standing position, then he punched him square in the mouth and pushed Zeke back to the ground.

"Stay down and quit running around. You're only making it hurt more. You are very lucky I don't kill you both for taking Alissa."

Zeke winced when his backside connected with the hard ground and shook his head trying to keep from seeing stars dance before his eyes after the hard punch from Adam. Then he nervously looked up at a furious Adam standing over him.

"We didn't hurt her at all, Mr. Cartwright, so please don't think about killin' us!" Zeke pleaded, as Adam tied his hands in front of him and then headed for Billy.

Billy started scooting away as fast as he could when he saw the look on Adam's face as he walked towards him.

"Now, Mr. Cartwright, we didn't hurt, Miss Alissa, at all. She is the one who dun about killed us! I have bruises all over my body and Zeke there probably ain't never gonna be able to walk right again. Plus I dun broke my nose too. Just look at us," Billy whined, as Adam grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up getting ready to punch him.

Adam looked down at Billy and then over at Zeke. "She did all this?" he asked, while still holding on to Billy's shirt.

Shaking his head Billy nervously answered, "Yeah, she did. So please don't kill me."

Adam's eyebrow arched and a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Yep, that sounds like my little spitfire."

Then he drew back his arm and punched Billy hard on the chin. Billy squealed and slumped to the ground in a heap moaning about his poor face.

Adam just grinned and walked back towards a smiling Alissa.

"You know, Adam, they really are right. I think I gave them a lot worse than they did me. The only thing that hurts on me is my back from lying on the floor all night," Alissa laughed, as she put her arm around Adam's waist.

"So you really are alright?" Adam asked, as he moved Alissa out in front of him and quickly looked her over.

"Yes, I am fine."

All of a sudden Zeke started yelling again, "You jest keep that hellcat away from me. She is pure trouble and I will be glad to go to jail just to get away from her!" Zeke exclaimed, as he lay on his side trying not to put any pressure on his backside.

Joe started laughing, "Yeah, she is a delight, isn't she? You sure don't want to mess with our, Ali! Don't worry, we'll get you to jail soon enough, Zeke."

"I knew I had reason not to trust you two," Joe said, as he pulled Billy to his feet getting ready to put him on his horse.

Adam's expression turned serious as he lifted Alissa's chin and looked into her eyes.

"Alissa, how did you get the gun away from them and better yet… how did you know how to shoot it?"

Alissa started to look uncomfortable as she turned her head away and muttered under her breath, "Joe has been teaching me to shoot a gun."

"What did you say? Did you just say Joe has been teaching you to shoot a gun?" Adam asked, as his expression darkened.

Narrowing his eyes Adam looked over at Joe and then down at Alissa waiting for her answer.

Alissa kept her eyes downcast as she murmured her response. "Yes, he has… but I only had one lesson."

"Are you saying you went behind my back and got shooting lessons from Joe after I told you no?"

"Well…" Alissa replied cautiously.

"Alright, let's hear it!" Adam ordered, folding his arms over his chest as he stared down at Alissa.

Alissa raised her head to meet his gaze as she smiled weakly, "It's like this, Adam. You said that you weren't going to teach me how to shoot a gun. You didn't say I couldn't learn from someone else. So technically I didn't really go against you, right? And when I asked Joe he was so sweet and said he would teach me… so we went out and had a lesson."

One of Adam's dark eyebrows rose as he turned and glared at Joe.

Joe grinned sheepishly as he eyed Adam warily. "Well, Adam, she can be so hard to tell no when she turns those beautiful eyes on me and smiles. I didn't think it would be too bad as she convinced me that you just said you weren't going to teach her… not that someone else couldn't teach her."

Narrowing his eyes Adam looked down at Alissa as he asked, "So, you both thought you could deceive me then? Sounds to me like I ought to warm both of your backsides when we get home!"

Alissa gasped in outrage as she replied, "Now just a minute, Adam! It wasn't all that bad. Let's not get carried away here."

But she slowly started backing up just incase Adam decided he was going to go through with his threat right here in front of God and everyone. Joe just coughed to hide his embarrassment, but kept his mouth shut as he knew his older brother all too well. Even though it had been a long while since Adam had warmed his backside, he wouldn't want to put him to the test and now was not the time to make him any angrier.

Standing with his hands on his hips Adam frowned slightly as he looked at Alissa then Joe.

Then his expression suddenly softened as he chuckled, "Well, this is one time I am glad you didn't do as you were told. You are a pretty good shot for just one lesson, Alissa."

Smiling hesitantly Alissa asked, "Then you are not mad as us?"

"Well I am not real happy with what you two did, and I guess I didn't say you couldn't have someone else teach you. But I am telling you right now, don't push your luck and go behind my back again because you won't like the outcome…understand you two?" Adam declared sternly, as he glared between Alissa and Joe.

"Yes, sir." Squeaked Joe, as he blinked and swallowed hard.

"Yes, sweetheart," Alissa said smiling, as she walked over and hugged Adam around his waist.

Adam just shook his head and smiled as he put his arm around Alissa's shoulder as they walked towards Sport.

"Now tell me exactly what happened in the cabin and how did you get the gun away from them?"

"It wasn't hard to get the gun away from those two idiots. Billy hadn't tied my hands very well and so I got my hands loose and just bided my time. I just waited till they were distracted arguing and then I went for the gun on the table. When Zeke saw I had the gun, he started to go out to the horses to get his other gun that was in his saddlebags. So naturally I decided I better try and stop him… that's when I shot him."

Ali turned and looked up at Adam with a twinkle in her eye.

"Adam, I'm not really that good of a shot...I was aiming for Zeke's foot!"

Adam burst out laughing, "I guess I better give you some more shooting lessons when we get home."

Then Adam looked down at Alissa as he lovingly added, "I am so glad you are safe, Alissa. All I could think of is that the kidnappers might have hurt you and I wanted to kill them with my bare hands when I found them. You are one lucky girl to have had kidnappers as dumb as these two seem to have been."

"I know, they really aren't mean and didn't hurt me at all really. I am just glad that you came when you did though. Once again you are my knight in shining armor," Alissa whispered, as she reached up and caressed Adam's check.

Adam grinned easily as he bent down and swept Alissa up in his arms and carried her over to Sport and placed her on the saddle. Then putting his foot in the stirrup he swung up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her and once again Alissa felt safe and loved.

"I love you with all my heart and I am so lucky that you have come into my life, little one."

Wearily leaning back against Adam's muscular chest, Ali sighed contendedly as she said, "Right back at ya, big guy!"

ooooooooo

A month later Zeke and Billy were found guilty of kidnapping and sentenced to two years in prison. They were being transported to the state prison when things didn't go quite like they were supposed to.

oooooooooo

The wagon carrying the prisoners was plodding along at a slow pace and the prisoners inside were hot and thirsty.

"Zeke, I am so thirsty I could suck water from a mud hole right about now. When do ya think we will stop for some water?" Billy whined, as he leaned his head on Zeke's shoulder.

"How the heck do ya think I knows, Billy? And get your dang head off of my shoulder!" Zeke said angrily, as he gave Billy a push as shots suddenly rang out.

The two guards that were transporting the prisoners slumped forward and the wagon came to a stop. A group of masked men rode up with guns drawn and started yelling out orders. There were only two other prisoners on the wagon besides Zeke and Billy and they were starting to stand when the masked men pulled up along side of the wagon.

"You alright, Ned? We tried to get here earlier, but one of the horses threw a shoe," the man with the red bandana over his face said as he helped one of the prisoners get off the wagon.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here. We aren't that far from town and I sure don't want someone riding up to see us."

Unhitching the horses from the wagon two of the riders each took a horse to lead behind them as they waited for the two prisoners to mount up.

They had two extra horses with them and as soon as the two prisoners mounted up, they all turned and rode away in a cloud of dust.

Billy and Zeke just sat there for the longest time before they finally realized they could get free. Zeke made his way to the front of the wagon and saw that the two guards were dead. Seeing the keys to their handcuffs lying on the ground beside the wagon, Zeke quickly jumped off the wagon and called Billy.

"Billy, get over here and use the keys to unlock my handcuffs."

Billy looked confused as he asked, "What keys, Zeke?"

"The ones those masked men left here on the ground. I can't unlock my handcuffs myself, so you come and do it and then I can do yours."

Billy grinned and hurriedly jumped off the wagon and walked over to Zeke. Their handcuffs were in front of them so Billy just crouched down and picked up the keys and quickly unlocked Zeke's handcuffs.

Then Zeke did the same for him and when they were both free of their handcuffs, Billy scratched his head and said, "So what do we do now, Zeke?"

Looking around at the dessert stretched out in front of them, Zeke wiped his forehead with his torn sleeve and groaned, "We start walkin'."

**oooooooooooooo**

I really like these two bungling characters and just couldn't let them go. So they just may show up down the road in another story someday. I hope you have come to like them too.

I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks so much for all your reviews and alerts…they make me smile and just keep me wanting to write more adventures for Adam and Alissa.…so please keep them coming!


End file.
